A Cross-Dimensional Tale for the Ages
by Xero980
Summary: When a new enemy comes forward that threatens every universe in existence, Ben Tennyson and his friends will have to lead a team of interdimensional heroes in their quest to defeat this enemy. Join Ben, Gwen, and Kevin as they travel to different universes and gather heroes such as Generator Rex, Kim Possible, the American Dragon and more in order to save all of existence.
1. Episode 1

**A Cross-Dimensional Tale for the Ages**

_Hello and thank you for reading my story. I do not own any of the franchises used in this story, all rights to their respective owners. The main characters of this story are _**_Ben Tennyson_**_,_**_ Danny Phantom_**_,_**_ Kim Possible_**_, _**_Jake Long_**_,_**_ Avatar Aang_**_,and _**_Generator Rex_**_. Ben Tennyson's universe takes place right after the end of Ben 10: Ultimate Alien but before Ben 10: Omniverse (note: I will be omitting any content or continuity changes made in Ben 10: Omniverse, minus possibly a few aliens released in the show. All information will be from pre-Omniverse era.). Danny Phantom's universe will take place before the finale but will occur after he received his ice powers. Kim Possible's universe will take place after "So the Drama" but before the start of Season 4. Jake Long's, Avatar Aang's, and Generator Rex's universes will take place after the finales of their shows. Now that that's all out of the way, I hope you enjoy the story._

* * *

**Episode 1: A Paradox in Time**

Ben Tennyson's Universe

"AAAAHHHH!" Humongousaur yelled as he flew through the wall. Vulkanus jumped into the newly created hole in the wall and looked down at his handiwork.

"Had enough Tennyson, or do you want some more?" Humongousaur stood up and shook off the rubble.

"Funny, I was just about to ask you the same thing." Just as Vulkanus was about to respond a pink energy beam knocked him down from behind.

"Ow!" Vulkanus fell with a loud thud, being dazed by the unexpected attack.

"Took you guys long enough," Ben Tennyson said, looking at his two friends standing behind the fallen Vulkanus. Gwen Tennyson, his cousin, and Kevin Levin, his best friend, had been out on a date when Ben called Gwen and told her about Vulkanus attacking downtown Bellwood.

"Hey, don't blame us, blame the traffic." Vulkanus stood up groaning while taking a look at his attacker.

"Oh come on, not you two again. It's hard enough facing Tennyson alone!" The alien criminal had come to Earth hoping to rob an unsuspecting bank. The not-so-intelligent criminal failed to realize the bank he was robbing was two stores down from Mr. Smoothy's, Ben Tennyon's favorite restaurant.

"This may be a good time to give up," Gwen said as she prepared another energy blast.

"Give up? Ha, like that'll ever happen!" Humongousaur hit the Omnitrix symbol on his chest, creating a green light that temporarily blinded the others.

"Big Chill! Fine, if you won't give up then maybe you should just chill out." Big Chill flew towards Vulkanus while becoming intangible. Vulkanus tried to hit the Necrofriggian but failed, instead only freezing his arm in the process.

"Hey!" Big Chill landed next to Kevin and Gwen, tangible again.

"As much as I love messing around with Vulkanus I would like to finish my lunch sometime today," Kevin said as he leaned down to the pavement and absorbed the material, creating a thin layer of pavement that covered his entire body.

"Right, let's put him on ice." Just as the three teens were about to attack the Detrovite, a flash of light between the two groups stopped everyone in their tracks.

"Hello children!" The light died away to reveal the lab coat wearing time-traveler Professor Paradox standing before the heroes.

"Hey, who's this guy?" Vulkanus asked, confused as usual.

"No one you need to worry about. One moment Professor, I have to take out the trash." Big Chill became intangible and flew over Paradox and through Vulkanus, freezing his entire body. Vulkanus' eyes darted about, obviously in shock over his predicament. Ben landed back outside of the building with his friends, turning back into his human form as he landed. "Okay Professor Paradox, what seems to be the problem?"

"Oh nothing yet my dear boy. It's what isn't the problem that's the problem."

* * *

The group relocated to Mr. Smoothy's after Gwen called in the Plumbers to pick up Vulkanus. Paradox didn't elaborate on what he had said earlier, only making small talk and offering everyone a gumball as Kevin drove to their usual hangout. It was only after everyone sat down and ordered a frozen beverage that Paradox began to explain his cryptic message.

"As you are all aware, this universe is not the only one in existence. There is in fact a multiverse that exists which is made up of multiple universes, all separate entities yet similar to one another." The group nodded in understanding, having heard this description from Paradox before. "However, our multiverse is not the only multiverse in existence. There are in fact other multiverses that are not so similar to our own." Kevin gave Paradox a blank stare.

"And now you lost me."

"Understandable. I will try to break down all of existence as simplistically as possible." Suddenly the Mr. Smoothy shop dissapeared, as did everything else around the shop. Ben, Gwen, and Kevin were standing in the middle of what looked like space, only distorted.

"Where are we?" Gwen asked, her eyes darting all about the teens' new environment.

"We are currently in a pocket dimension that exists between the multiverses. If you will look over to your left, or what would be your left if directions existed in this world, you will see our entire multiverse and it's separate universes." The teens did as instructed and looked to see hundreds of what looked like blue swirls swimming around the empty space. "Now if you look to your right you will see another multiverse that is not related to our own, with its own unique universes swimming about." Repeating their previous action, the group looked and saw hundreds of green swirls moving about the empty space, occasionally colliding with each other.

"So our multiverse, our dimension, is over there, and another dimension, or another multiverse, is over there?" Ben asked.

"Ah yes, very good Ben. You always did have a knack for understanding the time-space continuum. Now, unlike different universes within a set multiverse, different dimensions are not similar look-a-likes of each other. Each dimension is its own reality, containing its own universes within it which are similar yet different to each other. If I remember correctly Ben, you yourself obtained the extremely rare opportunity to travel to a parallel dimension." Ben nodded, remembering his adventure in creepy EVO land when he got pulled into Rex's universe, a place where everyone was infected with nanomachines that could turn people into freaky monsters at any time. He had told Gwen and Kevin all about it after he returned, though they weren't that surprised by the story considering their daily adventures. "And you all have journeyed to the Null Void before, a dimension quite different than any other I have ever seen."

"Professor Paradox, if the Null Void is its own dimension then why is it so easy for us to access it? You said it was extremely rare for Ben to visit another dimension." Paradox chuckled at Gwen's question. She always was a clever girl.

"Very good question, young Gwendolyn. You see, the Null Void is particularly close to your dimension compared to others. It itself is also broken up into smaller, more condensed universes which are connected to the universes found in our own multiverse. That is why you will never find an alien criminal from another universe in your Null Void. However, on rare occasions, other universes have been able to breach into the Null Void, as shown when Rex's brother Caesar sent his Alpha nanite there in order to remove it from his own universe." Ben and Kevin seemed confused from Paradox's explanation but Gwen understood the gist of it.

"Not that I don't love this little science lesson but I'm kinda wondering why you're telling us all this in the first place." Kevin always was one to get to the point.

"Very well. I'm afraid the multiverse as I know it, and as you don't know it, is in danger, or rather, it will be in danger."

"I don't follow," Ben said as he turned his head in confusion.

"Every multiverse, not just our own, is in danger. There has never been such a threat like this before, yet I'm afraid it is inevitable. In fact, we already lost this battle once before." The young group's faces turned to shock at Paradox's words. "Yes, you all fought against this evil before, along with other cross-dimensional heroes and lost. The entire cross-dimensional multiverse was destroyed, obliterated. Luckily, I was able to find one last path back in time to before the emergence of this threat. Now, I am gathering every hero I can in order to face it. It is our only hope in saving not just our multiverse, but every multiverse."

"Well, if this is as big as you say it is, why not collect every hero from every universe, like having multiple Bens," Gwen suggested.

"I'm afraid that would put a bit too much strain on the multiverse. You see, it is dangerous enough crossing dimensions like this as we are. It is one thing to have two universes within the same multiverse coincide. That is damage that can be easily repaired. However, cross-dimensional travel is its own demon and is only supposed to be committed under the most dire circumstances. The time-space continuum is already fragile after I traveled back before its destruction. Bringing together multiple Ben Tennysons, for example, as well multiple versions of other heroes would completely distort the cross-dimensional universe and cause a ripple that would completely devastate life as we know it. I can only bring together the original versions of each hero, the Prime universes from which the other universes sprung. Even with that I am limited to only accessing approximately six or seven different dimensions. Entering any more would cause the multiverse to collapse in on itself."

"This is all so intense. How can we help?" Ben was ready to save the universe just as he and his friends had done many times before.

"Well, first I could use some assistance in recruiting your future teammates in this endeavor. I could recruit them myself but I think it would be better if their team leader met them and explained the situation first hand." Paradox noticed Ben's surprised expression. "Ah yes, did I forget to mention? I'm placing you in charge of our little inter-dimensional team. Although most of the other heroes have faced situations involving time travel and universal travel before, you have the most experience when it comes to these situations. I feel you are our best hope in leading us to victory."

"Are you sure? I mean, I know I've saved the universe before and stuff, but this is on a whole other level." Gwen placed a reassuring hand on Ben's shoulder.

"It'll be okay, Ben. You'll have us by your side, and together we can win this."

"She's right. We're not going to let you face this all by yourself Tennyson." Ben smiled at his two friends, happy to have them by his side once again. "Okay Paradox, I'm ready. We're ready."

Paradox nodded his head and smiled. "Very good, children. Then, let us begin!"

_Thanks again for reading. Please rate and favorite if you enjoyed it._


	2. Episode 2

**A Cross-Dimensional Tale for the Ages**

_I do not own any of the franchises used in this story, all rights to their respective owners. Hope you enjoy the story!_

* * *

**Episode 2: Aliens and Ghosts and Blasters, Oh My!**

**Unknown Universe**

Ben, Gwen, and Kevin shielded their eyes as the white light began to die down. Paradox had just transported them somewhere again, only this time they were in a place with solid ground. Ben looked around and saw they had arrived in a town that reminded him of Bellwood, yet he knew this place was different.

"We're in another dimension, aren't we?" Gwen asked.

"Correct my dear. We are currently in a town known as Amity Park in a dimension not too far from your own."

"So what's so special about this place?" Kevin asked as he took in his surroundings. He noticed the group was standing outside a restaurant called The Nasty Burger. "And what's with the names here, anyway?" Paradox walked in front of the group and looked at his pocket watch.

"To answer your first question, this place is not too special. Just your average, ordinary town, except for one thing." Paradox was cut off by screams coming off in the distance. Gwen looked down the street and saw that the screams seemed to be originating from a high school not too far from them. "You may want to go check on that."

That's all Ben needed to here. He touched the face plate of his Omnitrix, causing the lid to slide off and the Omnitrix core to pop up. A hologram of his alien Rath came up.

"I'd better pick someone a little bit more stealthy until we see what this place is about." Ben cycled through his aliens till he found one that would suffice. Ben slammed down the Omnitrix core and transformed in a flash of green light. "Ghostfreak!"

"Splendid choice, Benjamin. You really do have an innate knowledge when it comes to inter-dimensional travel." Ben was going to ask what Paradox meant but decided against it in favor of checking out what was going on at the high school.

"I'll fly ahead and see what's going on. You guys make sure any bystanders get out of here and then meet me there." Ghostfreak flew off after giving his instructions, heading towards the high school. Gwen and Kevin set to work making sure anyone on the streets got inside safely or stopped going near the high school. Paradox chuckled to himself and took another look at his pocket watch.

"Well, this will certainly be interesting."

* * *

Ghostfreak flew into the high school, phasing through the outer wall and ending up in what looked like a Chemistry classroom. The room was empty, though the left behind books and crumbled up pieces of paper told Ben this room was just recently evacuated. Ben flew out into the hallway, trying to find the source of the screams from earlier. Ben finally found a few girls standing near their lockers talking to each other, obviously unaware of whatever the situation currently was.

"Hey, are you guys okay?" Ben asked. The girls all turned and shrieked, crying "Ghost!" before running. "Well that didn't go as planned."

Suddenly two figures flew out of the nearby wall and landed on the hallway floor. One of them, a humanoid robot with green hair and a large gun strapped to his arm, was standing over the other, a young teenage boy with white hair and a black jumpsuit.

"It's over, Ghost Child!" The robot aimed its blaster at the boy and began to charge it up. Ghostfreak slammed into the robot, sending it flying into the wall.

"Are you okay?" Ghostfreak asked the boy. The kid stood up slowly, somewhat perplexed that Ghostfreak helped him.

"Yeah, thanks for the help. Who are you?"

"The name's Ghostfreak. How about you?" The boy was about to respond when he was hit by an energy blast.

"Ha, direct hit!" A large man in an orange jumpsuit smiled triumphantly, holding a large cannon that Ghostfreak assumed was just used to hit the boy. "One down, one to go!" The man aimed the large gun at Ghostfreak.

"Oh come on. I'm not in this dimension for five minutes and I'm already getting shot at." The man fired his cannon but the energy blast never made it to Ghostfreak. A pink energy shield formed in front of him, shielding him from the attack. "Thanks Gwen!"

Gwen and Kevin had just made it into the hallway when they saw the young boy get shot down by the orange jumpsuit man. The man turned and noticed Gwen and Kevin.

"You kids need to get out of here! These ghosts are dangerous."

"Did he just say ghosts?" Kevin asked. Before anyone could answer, the robot from before got back on his feet and walked towards Ghostfreak.

"I don't know who you are but no one interferes with my hunt!" The robot raised his blaster arm at Ghostfreak, the blaster's light returning to life.

"I think that's enough for one day Skulker!" The boy from before was now floating next to Ghostfreak holding what looked like a soup thermos. _Is he going to make him something to eat? _Ben thought. The kid aimed the thermos at the robot and fired out a blue beam that engulfed it entirely.

"NO!" it screamed as it flew into the thermos.

"Hey, that's my catch Ghost Kid! Now you're going to get it!" The man aimed his gun at the boy again. He charged up the gun and was about to fire when the gun suddenly died down. "Stupid thing must be out of juice." The boy took that as his cue to leave.

"Follow me!" he said to Ghostfreak as he flew up into the ceiling. Ghostfreak followed while Gwen and Kevin headed back out the way they came in.

* * *

The boy led Ghostfreak into an alleyway just around the corner from the school. The two landed next to a couple of trash bins, making sure they weren't seen by any other people walking the streets. Ben knew Gwen and Kevin would be here soon, having made sure they saw him fly out of the school.

"Thanks for your help back there!" the boy said, beaming at the Ectonurite.

"Don't mention it. I never did get your name though."

"Oh, sorry about that. I'm Danny, Danny Phantom." _Danny Phantom? Amity Park? Nasty Burger? I'm pretty certain that high school was called Caspar High. This place really needs better names, _Ben thought to himself. "I've never seen a ghost like you around before."

"That's because I'm not a ghost, you see. Let me show you." Ghostfreak slammed the Omnitrix in the middle of his chest, and instead of a white ghost with a single green eye now stood a sixteen year old American boy with brown hair.

"No way! You're a Halfa too?"

"A what-a? I have no idea what that is. My name is Ben Tennyson. I'm a human."

"A human? But you were just a ghost, weren't you?" Ben chuckled at Danny's question.

"I guess you could say that, but that wasn't really a ghost. I was actually an alien. You see, this watch I have on, it's called the Omnitrix. It lets me turn into a bunch of different aliens, one of which looks and acts like a ghost. Is that what you are, a ghost?" Danny was somewhat surprised by his new friend's statement. He found it hard to believe that someone could turn into aliens. Then again, he was the half-ghost here.

"I'm half-ghost, half-human. Watch this." Ben watched as two blue rings formed around Danny's waist and flew in opposite directions. Where the white haired, black jumpsuit wearing ghost was now stood a black haired boy with a white t-shirt and blue jeans. "My name is Danny Fenton."

"Good to see you're both getting along well!" Paradox had appeared from behind Ben. Gwen and Kevin appeared with him, the two having been picked up by him on his way here.

"Who are these guys?" Danny asked, fearful of these strangers. Ben assumed Danny's identity as a superhero wasn't well-known here in ghost land.

"These are my friends. This is my cousin Gwen, my friend Kevin, and my uh, mentor, Professor Paradox." Ben pointed to each individual as he introduced him or her.

"Mentor, hm? I quite like the sound of that. Any who, now that introductions are out of the way I'm afraid we must get to the dire situation part. Young Daniel Fenton, we are in need of your assistance. There is a threat to our world as well as your own. As you may or may not have guessed by now, we are not from this universe. We come from one near your own and are gathering heroes together in order to fight against this threat. If we fail, then everything will be lost. Will you help us?" Danny pondered over what Paradox told him, deep in thought over what he heard.

"Will I have to leave my home? You know, Amity Park? I can't leave it unprotected while I'm gone."

"Ah yes, always caring about your loved ones. It's one of the reasons why I chose you for this quest. Yes, you will have to leave but you will not be missed. Time travel is a funny thing but if all goes well it will be like you never left. You'll be gone for one instant and then reappear in the next. Plus, you won't be going alone." Danny cocked his head curiously at Paradox's comment. "Oh, didn't I tell you? You're friends will be joining you. What were their names again?"

"Sam and Tucker?" Paradox snapped his fingers.

"That's them! Yes, they will make quite an asset to our team." Danny shook his head.

"No, I don't want them coming! They could get hurt, or worse."

"Like we're actually going to let you go save the entire universe all by yourself, dude." Danny was shocked to see his friends Sam Manson and Tucker Foley walking into the alleyway.

"We might have grabbed them on the way here," Kevin explained.

"We're in this together, like always. If you're going to go out and fight, then we're coming too!" Sam told him. Danny wanted to argue but he knew their minds were made up.

"Okay, I guess I don't have a choice. Thanks you guys."

"Very good! I stopped at your house, Daniel, and picked up some off your parents ghost hunting equipment. I believe it will be useful in our upcoming battle. And don't worry, you'll be seeing Amity Park again sooner than you think." Something about the way Paradox said that gave everyone an ominous feeling. "Time to go!" A portal opened up behind Paradox, which he walked into. Everyone else shrugged and then followed, wondering what universe they would find themselves in next.

_Thank you for reading! Please favorite and rate if you enjoyed this chapter._


	3. Episode 3

**A Cross-Dimensional Tale for the Ages**

_I do not own any of the franchises featured in this story, all rights to their respective owners._

_Hope you enjoy the story!_

* * *

**Episode 3: What's the Sitch?**

**KP's Universe**

Danny blinked his eyes as the light died down.

"Ugh, does dimension travel have to be so bright?" Danny's friend Sam Manson asked. Being goth, she never was a fan of anything on the brighter side of life.

"Sadly, yes." Tucker and Kevin walked in front of the others, taking a look around their new setting.

"Where are we now?" Kevin asked.

"I believe we are in a town known as Middleton. We are here to collect a young teen hero known as Kim Possible." Kevin stopped in his tracks the second he heard the new hero's name.

"Kim Possible? You're joking right? Who comes up with these names?"

"For someone whose full name is Kevin E. Levin, I wouldn't be talking," Gwen said from behind. This earned a small chuckle from Tucker and Danny which stopped the second Kevin glared at them.

"Now now, children. It would seem I have made a mistake. Kim Possible is not currently in her home town." A look of curiosity flew across the group. "So then, where is she?"

* * *

In a dark cave located on in the depths of Africa, an evil warrior of Monkey Kung Fu searched through the rocky caverns for the ultimate prize.

"The ancient maps pointed to this exact location. Now where is it?" Monkey Fist traveled on all fours, checking every corner of the cavern for his prize. He was almost ready to give up when he noticed light shining out of one of the nearby pathways. "Finally." Monkey Fist entered the cavernous room and found his treasure sitting directly in the middle of it. "Yes, I found it! The Staff of the Monkey King, finally within my grasp." Monkey Fist walked towards the staff and was about to grab it when a wire shot out from behind him and snagged onto the Staff, pulling it out of its rock platform and towards the exit.

"Sorry Monkey Fist, but I'm afraid there's a no monkey magic rule for evil mutant ninjas," Kim Possible said as the staff flew into her hand.

"Kim Possible!" Monkey Fist leaped in front of her, getting into a fighting stance. "I want my Staff!" Kim Possible threw the staff behind her, hitting someone on the head.

"OW!" Ron Stoppable yelled. "I got it KP, you just take care of Monkey Fist." Ron grabbed the staff from off the ground and started running out of the cave. Monkey Fist attempted to side step Kim and go after Ron, but Kim jumped to the side and began attacking Monkey Fist. The two became locked in combat, matching blow for blow and ending up in the middle of the cavern room.

"You cannot stop me, cheerleader. Soon I will rule the entire world with the power of the Monkey King!" Kim responded by kicking Monkey Fist into the wall.

"Sounds like a great plan, but monkey kings are so 16th century." Monkey Fist got up and then leaped into the air, about to kick Kim when a green energy blast knocked him into another wall.

"Nice shot Danny!" Kim looked over to the entrance and saw a white haired boy in a black and white jumpsuit with a girl with black hair wearing a black t-shirt and skirt. Kim could have sworn the boy's hand was glowing green for a second. Whatever weapon they had used knocked Monkey Fist out for the count.

"Thanks for the assist. Who are you guys?"

"My name's Danny Phantom, and this is my friend Sam Manson." Kim walked over to the two and noticed there was something odd about the boy Danny. He had a strange "glow" to him and his voice sounded like it was coming from an old cell phone, as if he wasn't actually here with her and the girl Sam.

"What brings you guys to the middle of Africa?" Kim asked, her curiosity growing by the second.

"Whoa, we're in Africa? Paradox never actually told us where we were going," Sam responded.

"Huh?"

"I think I can take over from here. Hello, young Kimberly Ann Possible. It's a pleasure to meet you!" A man had appeared in the middle of the room, causing Kim to jump and get into a fighting stance.

"It's okay, he's on our side," Danny said while putting a reassuring hand on Kim's shoulder. His hand felt cold, like his blood was replaced with ice. What was up with this kid?

"Sorry for the fright. Most people I know are used to me popping in from time to time. My name is Professor Paradox and I need your help, Kimberly." Kim's eyes widened as the entire room disappeared around her, everything dissipating into nothing until everyone was standing in an empty space with weird spirals scattered all about. "What we are currently viewing is the multiverse, composed off multiple dimensions which are then composed off multiple universes. Soon, a powerful threat will arise that will destroy the multiverse if it is not stopped. I am assembling a team in order to combat this threat and save all of our worlds, and I have chosen you and your friends to be a part of this team." Kim stood shell-shocked in the middle of nowhere.

"So the entire...everything is in danger and you want my help? I've faced some weird stuff before but this just added a whole new level on the weirdness scale. What about my universe? My friends, my family, my enemies. I can't just leave them all." Danny silently nodded, having been worried about the same thing.

"No worries my dear, our young Daniel here had the same grief. Dimension travel and time travel are funny things, and they are very convenient for arriving right on time. When you return to your universe, it will be like you never left in the first place!" Kim thought over everything she was just told before making a decision.

"Okay, I'm in. If the universe is in danger then I'm here to help."

"Wonderful! Let's meet up with the others, then." Kim blinked as a white light enveloped her, blinded until the the light dissipated. She found herself standing outside of her high school, Middleton High, with a group of people she had never seen before minus Paradox, Sam, and Danny.

"Hi there, you must be Kim. My name is Ben Tennyson!" The teenage boy put out his hand as he spoke. Kim shook it and noticed a really weird watch on his arm, deciding to question it later.

"Hi, I'm his friend Kevin Levin." The tall boy with black hair seemed like a dangerous character, but if he was part of the save-the-universe group then Kim wouldn't question it.

"I'm Ben's cousin, Gwen Tennyson," the red headed girl said as she shook Kim's hand.

"My name's Tucker! I'm Sam and Danny's friend," the African American boy with glasses said. From what Kim could gather, the Tennysons and their friend Kevin were from one universe while Tucker, Sam, and Danny were from another.

"Hey, um, Danny, you may want to de-ghostify yourself since we're in public now," Ben told him. Danny looked at his hands and apparently agreed since he nodded in understanding. Two blue rings appeared around Danny's waist and flew up and down his body, changing his black and white jumpsuit into blue jeans, red sneakers and a white t-shirt with a red circle on it. His hair turned black and his eyes went from green to blue. All in all, he seemed much more _human_ now than he did before.

"Oh, right I forgot to tell you. In my universe ghosts exist. I was caught in an accident that turned me into a half-ghost, so I have ghost powers." Yup, this totally topped the weirdness scale in Kim's book.

"Hey, you said my friends would be joining me. I assumed you meant-" Kim was cut off by Paradox putting his hand up and pointing behind her. She turned and saw Ron running towards her with a box in his hands.

"KP! We're going to save the universe!" Ron said as he ran up to her, breathing heavily and almost falling over.

"Are you sure this guy can help us?" Kevin whispered to Paradox.

"Of course! Ronald may not look like much but he has been very helpful to Kim in her missions to save the world. I have no doubt that Ronald will be key in our quest to save the multiverse. Speaking of which, Ron, did you bring what I asked you to?"

"Sure thing Paradox dude. I got Kim's battle suit, some extra mission gear, a spare Kimmunicator from Wade," he said as he went through the box. "Oh and I grabbed some Bueno Nacho Bucks, just in case we get hungry and need to stop for food." Kim rolled her eyes at her new boyfriend, but she knew he meant well so she smiled.

"I'm afraid, Ronald, that your universe is the only universe with the Bueno Nacho restaurant in it." Ron couldn't believe what he just heard.

"No...Bueno Nacho? No, it can't be, it can't! NO!" Kevin face palmed as Ron ran around freaking out.

"Seriously, do we really need this guy?" Gwen hit him on the head, giving him the cue to stop talking.

"Kim!" Kim turned to see her not-so-favorite-person standing in front of the school doors. Bonnie Rockwaller, Kim's rival in cheer and school, was standing in her cheer uniform with her arms crossed. "We're about to start practice for the end of the year pep rally! Are you coming or not?" Kim smirked and walked towards Bonnie.

"Sorry Bonnie, my schedule is just too hectic today. Why don't you take over as cheer captain for today, give the girls a good work out." Bonnie was obviously stunned by Kim's comment since she stuttered for a few moments before responding with, "Seriously?"

"Oh sure, I have total faith in you. I'd love to be there myself but I've got this whole saving the entire universe thing going on so I just can't squeeze it in." Paradox pulled out his stop watch and seemed to notice something bad.

"I'm sorry to interrupt you Kimberly but we must be going. It would seem something horrible is occurring in a nearby universe. Our assistance is needed."

"You heard the time-traveling professor Bonnie. I've got to get going. Have fun at cheer practice!" A white light enveloped the group, causing everyone around them to be blinded before the group disappeared, leaving everyone at Middleton High speechless.

* * *

"So where to now Paradox? Who are we recruiting next?" Ben asked as the group flew through the time-space continuum.

"I'm afraid our efforts to recruit other heroes will have to wait, Benjamin. It would seem the threat I have warned you about is arising much quicker than I anticipated. A nearby universe is currently in danger of being utterly destroyed. If we do not intervene we might lose this war before we even get a fighting chance." Ben looked at the others, expecting them to have grim faces but was happy to see they each held a determined expression, ready for action.

"Okay then, let's do this!"

_Thanks for reading! If you liked it favorite, review, and follow._


	4. Episode 4

**A Cross Dimensional Tale for the Ages**

_I do not own any of the franchises featured in this story, all rights to their respective owners._

_Hope you enjoy the story!_

_Note: Jackie Chan: Adventures takes place a few days after The Amazing T-Girl, which is the last episode of Season 2._

* * *

**Episode 4: Bad Day (Part 1)**

The group of heroes blinked as the light dimmed down around them.

"That's going to take some getting used to," Ron said as he rubbed his eyes.

"So what's the issue here, Paradox? Everything seems okay." The group had appeared in what looked like San Francisco.

"Nothing on the surface appears to be wrong, my young companions. However, it is what is lurking beneath the surface that is troublesome."

"You do realize we all just heard time mumbo jumbo, right?" Kevin told Paradox. Although the others didn't speak out loud they all agreed with Kevin's statement.

"Ah yes, of course. You see, something very evil is going to attack this universe soon and place the inhabitants in danger. We must find the hero of this universe and seek his assistance." Paradox opened another time portal for the others to go through. Danny led the group in, everyone slowly piling into the portal.

"What's the hero's name, Paradox?" Gwen asked before her, Ben and Kevin went in.

"I believe his name is Jackie Chan."

"Jackie Chan?! As in the movie star Jackie Chan? You're joking, right?" Kevin asked with a shocked expression, one that Ben was also wearing.

"Yes, that's the one. Though in this universe Jackie Chan is not a famous movie star but is instead an archaeologist. He is quite adept in martial arts and has faced many magical threats such as ancient talismans and evil demons," Paradox explained. The group still seemed dumbfounded over the fact they were here to help Jackie Chan, the archaeologist, save his universe. "Now we should be going. Time is of the essence."

* * *

"Jackie! Uncle needs eye of salamander if you wish for me to track new powerful evil!" Jackie groaned as his uncle yelled at him for another magical ingredient. Uncle had sent his assistant Tohru, a large Japanese man comparable to that of a sumo wrestler, out to buy more ingredients.

"Uncle, why do you think there's a new evil to begin with? We already defeated all the demons and sent them away. The Talismans are locked up in Section 13. There shouldn't be any danger." As Jackie walked over to his uncle he felt the familiar two-finger whack to his forehead followed by Uncle's famous saying.

"Ayah! Do you doubt Uncle's senses? If Uncle says there is a new dark force growing somewhere, then there is a new dark force growing somewhere!" Jackie sighed and nodded, not wanting to argue with his uncle.

"Oh well, just make sure Jade doesn't know about this. No doubt she'll try and get in the middle of it." Uncle shook off Jackie's warning while continuing to add ingredients to the potion he was working on.

"Pfft, what, you think Uncle is stupid? I sent Jade out with Tohru so she would not disturb my work." Jackie turned to his uncle in shock, the old Chinese man oblivious to his nephew's distress.

"You did what?!"

* * *

"Are we almost done Tohru? I don't want to miss out on any of the action!" The twelve year old Chinese girl, better known as Jade, was bouncing with excitement, having been afraid that life would get boring after she and her family defeated the dragon demon Shendu and his evil demon siblings. When she overheard Uncle and Jackie talking about a new evil coming, she told them how she'd be happy to help. Then Uncle sent her out to shop with Tohru.

"I just need some eyes of newt for Uncle's chi spell and then we can head home." Tohru walked around the aisles of the store, being careful not to bump into anything. The large man had a habit of knocking down shelves, leading to him being chastised by Uncle. Jade walked around the store, examining the different items lining the shelves. She never expected Walmart to sell newt eyes. Jade turned the corner and was about to try and find Tohru when she ran into someone by accident. Jade landed on her behind and groaned, rubbing her rear in pain.

"Hey, sorry about that. I didn't see where I was going," Jade said before looking up at the person she ran into. Her face went to shock as she noticed the "person" wasn't a person at all. Standing in front of her a ninja demon wearing a black uniform. It was a Shadow Khan, the demon ninja minions of Shendu. "Uh oh..." Jade jumped up to her feet and backed away slowly from the Shadow Khan. "Hehe, sorry about that Mr. Shadow Khan, I was just looking for the, uh, little girl's room." The Shadow Khan ninja stared at Jade intensely before turning around and resuming whatever it was doing before it was interrupted. "Huh? A Shadow Khan that doesn't want to kick my butt?" Jade looked at the Shadow Khan curiously, wanting to see what it was up to. Before she could move towards it, however, the Shadow Khan slithered into the floor, turning into a shadow before disappearing all together. "Oh man, Jackie's gonna flip when he hears this."

* * *

"Aya! Where is Tohru with Uncle's ingredients?! How does anyone expect Uncle to finish the chi spell if I does not have the proper ingredients?" Jackie groaned as his Uncle complained once again about Tohru's tardiness.

"I'm sure he and Jade will be back at any moment, I hope. What did you say this new evil was again?" Jackie narrowly ducked a book that was thrown in his direction.

"Uncle did not say what the new evil was at all! How can Uncle know what the new evil is if I do not have all the ingredients for the chi spell?" Jackie nervously chuckled while rubbing the back of his head.

"Oh, right. Then, how can you be certain there is a new evil to begin with?" Uncle pointed his arm towards Jackie and stood still for a moment. A shiver ran throughout all of Uncle's body, ending at the tip of his fingers.

"Uncle has the willies."

"And those 'willies' of yours have never been wrong before, now have they my chi wielding friend." Jackie and Uncle both jumped back in surprise as a man in a lab coat appeared in front of them, as if he came out of thin air.

"Aya! Who are you?" The man seemed to realize his mistake and chuckled to himself.

"Terribly sorry, I forgot we haven't actually met yet, technically speaking. My name is Professor Paradox. I am a time traveler and dimensional guide, and I am in need of your assistance. A dark evil has entered your world and if we don't stop it, it will destroy everything in its path."

"See! Uncle told you there was a new evil! Never question Uncle." Jackie was still in shock from the time-travelling professor that had entered his uncle's shop to actually hear Uncle's words.

"So, you're a time traveler? Are you from the future or the past?"

"Well, actually, I'm not from this dimension at all. My existence began in an entirely different universe, the same universe that some of my young companions have traveled from." Jackie was confused again. He didn't see any other people with Paradox.

"Um, what companions? There's no one else with you."

"Oh, terribly sorry, I forgot to open the portal for them. Just one second." Paradox took out what looked like a pocket watch and snapped his fingers. A blue, swirling portal appeared next to Paradox and three young teens walked out from it.

"Hi, my name is Ben Tennyson," said the green-jacket wearing teenage male. Jackie noticed an odd-looking watch on his left wrist. _Weird fashion statement_.

"Hey, my name is Danny Fenton," said a younger looking boy wearing a white t-shirt and jeans. Uncle got a chill the second the boy started talking, which worried Jackie.

"My name's Kim Possible, pleasure to meet you," said the teenage girl wearing what looked like a secret agent uniform. Who were these people? Jackie had never heard of any of them in his entire life.

* * *

Jade was running towards Uncle's antique shop, practically dragging Tohru behind her. Jade had run to him and told him about the Shadow Khan. Tohru purchased the ingredients he needed and followed Jade out of the store. Their biggest worry was that the Shadow Khan were after Jackie and Uncle, leading to Jade dragging Tohru home. Jade slammed open the door, running in ready to warn Jackie.

"Jackie, you will never believe what happened! Whoa..." Jade's mouth closed as she noticed the four strangers standing in the middle of the store, three teens and one adult in a lab coat. Her eyes were mainly transfixed on the glowing blue portal that floated behind the three teenagers. "Cool!"

_Thanks for reading! If you liked it favorite, review, and follow. I also apologize for the long hiatus, school was very busy towards the end of the year. Expect much more frequent uploads now that summer is here._


	5. Episode 5

**Episode 5: Bad Day (Part 2)**

"Cool! Who are they Jackie?" _Of course Jade walks in at the exact wrong moment as usual_, Jackie thought as he tried to assess the situation.

"We, my young friend, are a group of inter-dimensional heroes who are on a quest to save the multiverse. However, I sensed our enemy had arrived in your universe so we traveled off of our original path to come and assist," Paradox explained. "Speaking of which, the enemy should be arriving right about...now." Shadows slithered into the antique shop, circling the walls and the ceiling until settling on the floor, surrounding the people in the small shop.

"Aiya! Why are Shadow Khan coming to my shop? Jackie!" Jade watched as the three strangers that walked through the recently closed portal readied themselves for battle: the brown haired-boy played with his watch, the girl took out a hair dryer, and the scrawny black haired boy got into a fighting stance.

"My heroes?"

The Shadow Khan materialized into their ninja forms, cloaked in black ninja gear with glowing red eyes.

"Whoa, and I thought Vilgax looked creepy," Ben said while cycling through his aliens.

"Danny, now might be a good time to ghost up or whatever you call it," Kim said while aiming her grappling hook at the evil ninjas.

"Right! I'm going ghost!" Blue rings appeared around Danny's center, sliding in different directions along his body. His everyday outfit was replaced with a black and white jumpsuit with a DP symbol on his chest. His black hair turned to white and his blue eyes became bright green, with an eerie ghostly aura emanating off of him.

"Aiya! Why did weird time traveler bring a ghost into my shop? Jackie!" Uncle was busy looking for his blow fish but he always had time to yell at Jackie.

"It's hero time!" Ben slammed down the Omnitrix face plate, being covered in green light as his form was changed. The human boy transformed into a tall, plant-like humanoid with a head that looked similar to a flame. His eyes also glowed bright green, but his chest held host to the Omnitrix instead of a logo. "Swampfire!"

"Aiya! Why did weird time traveler bring a plant demon into my shop? JACKIE!" Jackie was pulled out of his shock by his Uncle's third cry.

"Bad day," he muttered as Shadow Khan began to surround him.

"The Shadow Khan will be targeting Mr. Chan. We must protect him at all costs. Do not worry about harming the Shadow Khan, they are merely demonic foot soldiers. They have no consciousness," Paradox explained while moving towards Jade.

"Well why didn't you say so? This just got a whole lot easier." Swampfire charged at the ninjas, his hands lighting on fire as he tossed fireballs towards the enemy. Danny Phantom floated in the air, firing green ectoblasts at the ninjas, though most successfully dodged his strikes. Kim Possible fired her grappling hook into the ceiling, using it as a make shift zip line as she flew through the air and knocked down a row of ninjas.

"Aiya! Do want Uncle's shop to be destroyed?!"

"Our old chi master does have a point. Let's move this battle to a less personal location." Paradox snapped his fingers, causing everyone in the small antique shop to be moved right onto the street outside the antique shop.

"You call this less personal? We are right outside Uncle's antique shop? Do you want Uncle to lose his home?" the old man exclaimed.

"Sorry about that. It would seem my abilities are being tampered with by the evil entity in this dimension. This battle site will have to do for now." Jackie Chan fought back against the onslaught of ninjas, with almost all of the black-clothed demons attempting to knock him down. Jackie's martial arts skills shown through, taking down his attackers with moves that impressed even Kim.

"Whoa, he could give Monkey Fist a run for his money." The three teen heroes fought through the ninjas and circled around Jackie Chan, acting as a defensive barrier for him.

"Don't worry Mr. Chan, we'll protect you," Swampfire said as he punched a Shadow Khan in the face.

"And here I thought things were finally going back to normal," Jackie stated to no one in particular as he kicked a Shadow Khan back.

"Why are all these Shadow Khan attacking Jackie?" Jade asked Paradox.

"The Shadow Khan are being controlled by an evil being named Shego." Kim's head shot up at the mention of that name.

"Shego?!"

"Yes Kimberly. I did not tell you earlier for fear your personal history with her would cloud your judgment and make you act rash. Shego was recruited to take down heroes around the multiverse in order to hurt our efforts to save the multiverse." A Shadow Khan jumped into the air and attempted to take down Paradox but was suddenly disintegrated by a wave of Paradox's hand.

"Whoa! How did you do that?" Jade asked excitedly.

"I am well-equipped with space-time warping capabilities due to a time travel experiment gone wrong. I would rid us of these Shadow Khan myself but my abilities are still being tampered with." Swampfire shot down two more Shadow Khan before regrouping into formation.

"No matter how many of these guys we take down they just keep coming!"

"Yu Mo Gui Gwai Fai Di Zao! Yu Mo Gui Gwai Fai Di Zao!" A green light enveloped all of the Shadow Khan, causing each to disintegrate into nothing. Kim looked down the street to see a large Japanese man walking towards the group carrying a blow fish.

"Aiya! Tohru, why did you take Uncle's blow fish? And why are you breathing so much?" Uncle asked his apprentice.

"Sorry…master…Jade…running…needed…to lie down," Tohru said between quick breaths. "I brought the blow fish along in case Jade and I ran into any trouble. Jade saw a Shadow Khan at the market and ran back home to warn Jackie." Swampfire, Danny Phantom, and Kim Possible walked over with Jackie Chan, causing Tohru's eyes to almost pop out of his head.

"Master, why is Jackie surrounded by a plant demon, a ghost, and a teenage spy?" Swampfire rolled his eyes before turning back to Ben Tennyson.

"Not plant demon, an alien. Hi, I'm Ben. This is Danny and Kim." Two blue rings appeared around Danny's chest as he became human again.

"Nice to meet you big guy!"

"Very good chi spell casting my friend," Paradox said as he walked over with Jade.

"Jackie, who is he?" Tohru asked.

"A time traveler here to protect me, I think. Speaking of which, I think its time you explain what's going on," Jackie said to Paradox with his arms crossed.

"Yes of course, you deserve an explanation. You see…"

"Kim!" Paradox was cut off by the appearance of a blonde haired boy wearing an outfit similar to Kim Possible's.

"Ron? Where have you been?" Kim saw Danny and Ben's friends running behind him, all of them coming towards the antique shop.

"You'll never believe this! Shego is here and she has an entire army of shadow demon ninja guys!"

"We know, we just took down a whole group of them," Ben told the others.

"Well get ready to fight a whole lot more, Tennyson. This Shego chick has an army that would make the Highbreed run for the hills. She's not messing around." Gwen nodded in agreement with Kevin, a look of worry appearing on her face.

"Ah yes, I forgot to mention. I sent our young friends here out to find Shego so we could prepare a counterattack. I was aware she would try to attack Jackie Chan, but I was not aware she would strike so soon," Paradox explained to the reassembled group. "And I'm afraid you're explanation will have to be given on the road, Mr. Chan. We must find Shego, before she can attack again."

* * *

"What do you mean you didn't take down Chan?" Shego asked the Shadow Khan bowing before her. It did not respond but instead lifted its hand, holding a swirling black orb that relayed the battle it partook in. Shego watched as the Shadow Khan fought against Chan and other people she did not know, though one specific teenage girl stuck out to her. "Kimmy, of course she's here getting in my way. Fine, we'll just have to break out the big guns." Shego walked over to a window, looking out into the factory to see her army of Shadow Khan awaiting her every command. "Mobilize the Shadow Khan and get ready for an attack. There's no doubt Kimmy's bringing her little cheer squad here, so we'll make sure they don't leave alive."

* * *

"So you're telling me some ancient evil from long ago is threatening to destroy everything. And it sent someone after me with control over the Shadow Khan so that I couldn't help defeat it?" Jackie, Gwen, and Tucker were currently heading to Section 13, a top secret government organization that Jackie worked with as a research and field agent.

"So mind explaining how an archaeologist got involved with a top secret government organization?" Tucker asked as they turned another corner.

"I got kidnapped by an old friend." That response only raised more questions for Tucker but he decided to ignore them, partially because he didn't know where to start and partially because there was a much more concerning matter before the trio.

"Now where are you lot off to?" a voice said from behind them. The trio stopped their movement and looked behind them, only finding Shadow Khan standing in their vision. Turning back around the group found that they were surrounded.

"Bad day."

* * *

"So what exactly does Paradox want us to do?" Danny asked as he and Ben flew over the city of San Francisco. Danny was flying in ghost form, his ghostly tail whipping in the wind as he glided through the sky. Ben had transformed into a humanoid, blue, moth alien he had called Big Chill.

"Paradox wants us to scout out the enemy to make sure they're not holding any surprises for us. With our combined 'ghost' powers, we should be undetectable by the enemy." Danny went to respond as he heard Big Chill cry out in pain and fall from the air.

"Ben!" Danny flew after him, only to be hit by a strange energy blast and be knocked out of the sky like his companion. Laying on the ground, the two heroes stood up warily. "What hit us?" Danny asked as he helped Big Chill up.

"I believe that would be me, Daniel." Danny Phantom looked in shock as the voice registered in his head.

"No, it can't be." Danny looked up to find his arch nemesis, Vlad Plasmius, standing in front of him, his arm raised at the two heroes with an ecto-energy blast forming in his hand.

"Oh but it is, Daniel. As much fun as it was catching up with you again, I'm afraid I have to cut our last meeting short. This is goodbye, Danny Phantom."

_Hi ev__eryone, I sincerely apologize for the long wait. I'd give you excuses but they don't matter so just know I cross my heart and hope to die that I will be posting regularly. Hope you enjoyed this chapter._


	6. Episode 6

**A Cross Dimensional Tale for the Ages**

_I do not own any of the franchises featured in this story, all rights to their respective owners._

_Hope you enjoy the story!_

* * *

**Episode 6: Bad Day (Part 3)**

_"What hit us?" Danny asked as he helped Big Chill up._

_"I believe that would be me, Daniel." Danny Phantom looked in shock as the voice registered in his head._

_"No, it can't be." Danny looked up to find his arch nemesis, Vlad Plasmius, standing in front of him, his arm raised at the two heroes with an ecto-energy blast forming in his hand._

_"Oh but it is, Daniel. As much fun as it was catching up with you again, I'm afraid I have to cut our last meeting short. This is goodbye, Danny Phantom."_

Clockwork stopped the playback in front of him, waiting to hear what the Observers had to say on the situation.

"This trans-dimensional war cannot continue Clockwork! You must stop it before he attacks our dimension." As usual his "employers" did not see the different paths spiraling in front of them, only focusing on the one they could see.

"This 'Dimensional War' is outside of even my power. I cannot stop it as much as you cannot interfere." The ghost of time floated over to his other screens, attempting to see what road this war will travel down.

"The multiverse was already destroyed once Clockwork and he is making his attack on nearby dimensions. It won't be long until he comes here." Clockwork wished the two one-eyed ghosts would stop talking and think for once.

"He won't come here because he has nothing to gain. Danny Phantom is no longer here, so there is no threat to destroy. You can do nothing but observe the situation and I cannot interfere without permanently damaging time and space." Clockwork floated over to his large screen, changing into his child form as he did.

"Surely there must be something you and Paradox can do to stop this madness!" the first Observer continued.

"This crisis lies outside even our abilities. Why else would Paradox call together a team of the greatest heroes in the universe? Now watch as these heroes prevail against your fears."

* * *

Danny barely dodged the ectoblast that Vlad shot at him, phasing into the ground with Big Chill following suit. The two reappeared twenty feet away, taking a second to catch their breath before assessing the situation.

"Who is this guy?" Ben asked as Vlad locked onto their new location.

"His name is Vlad Plasmius. He's a half ghost like me, except unlike me he's a whacked up fruit loop that's obsessed with my mom and hates my dad. Oh, and he's pretty strong so try not to get hit by his attacks," Danny said as he dodged another ectoblast.

"Right, I'll keep that in mind," Big Chill said before phasing back into the ground. The two ghostly heroes reappeared several feet away, preparing themselves for Vlad's next attack. Looking around, however, they couldn't find their enemy. "Where'd he go?" The question was answered by Vlad appearing in front of them.

"Now Daniel, surely you can do better than that." Danny flew at Vlad trying to hit him but the attack was easily dodged and countered by another ectoblast. Danny flew down into the ground, smoke coming off of him from the attack.

"Danny!"

* * *

Gwen, Tucker, and Jackie looked around at the Shadow Khan surrounding them.

"This would be so cool if they weren't about to kill us," Tucker stated.

"Kill you? Oh no, they're going to do much more than kill you. They're going to utterly destroy you." A man stepped out from the Shadow Khan, wearing a worn black and grey battle suit. A silver mask adorned his head, making his voice sound muffled and deep. Gwen glared daggers at this new enemy.

"Darkstar."

"Hello there, lovely Gwen. What a pleasure it is to see you again."

"Of course you'd be involved in this," Gwen retorted.

"You know this guy?" Tucker asked.

"Yeah, he's a villain from my universe that can drain a person's life force." Darkstar mocked being hurt by Gwen's words.

"Villain? I'd say I'm much more than a villain, lovely Gwen." Gwen got shivers down her spine as Darkstar called her "lovely Gwen." She always hated when he called her that.

"Get out of the way Michael, I don't have time to play around," Gwen warned Darkstar, glaring at him.

"Oh but Gwendolyn, I love playing around with you. My friends here are so eager to join us, too. You see, they want nothing more than your utter demise. As long as they achieve that, I regain my true power and beauty! Now, get them!" The Shadow Khan mobilized at Darkstar's command, jumping towards their targets. The Shadow Khan seemed to dog pile on top of the heroes, smothering them until Gwen shot all of the Shadow Khan away with her mana.

"Tucker, you and Jackie get to Section 13! I'll handle the Shadow Khan and Darkstar."

"We can't just leave you here to fight on your own!" Tucker exclaimed. Jackie put a hand on Tucker's shoulder.

"No, she's right. We have to get to Section 13 and notify them about what's going on. Once we do that we can return with backup. Be careful Gwen." With that Jackie and Tucker ran through the cleared path of Shadow Khan, narrowly avoiding the ninjas as they grabbed at the two. Gwen turned to the Shadow Khan with her hands and eyes glowing with her pink mana.

"You want to play? Fine, let's play."

* * *

Danny and Ben charged at Vlad again, only for him to disappear before their eyes.

"Damn, how is he beating us like this? He wasn't this strong the last time I fought him," Danny exclaimed.

"Ah Daniel, once again you miss the obvious truth that lingers right in front of you. I am far more powerful than the last time we faced each other. My gracious employer gave me quite a power boost. Now, let me show you my true strength." Vlad fired a barrage of ectoblasts at the super-powered teens, each dodging as many as they could before finally getting hit. Danny and Ben each fell to the ground, reverting back to their human forms. "Can't you see Daniel, you and your little friend are no match for me," Vlad expressed.

"Please tell me you have some other heavy hitters in that fancy watch of yours," Danny said to Ben as he slowly got up, grimacing from the pain.

"Yeah, I've got a few." Ben activated his Omnitrix console and started to scroll through his aliens, looking for the one he knew could land a punch on Vlad. "Here we go!" Ben slammed the Omnitrix dial down, being enraptured in green light and emerging as a small, white humanoid encased in a weird suit. "Echo Echo! Now, let's turn up the volume!"


	7. Episode 7

**A Cross Dimensional Tale for the Ages**

_I do not own any of the franchises featured in this story, all rights to their respective owners._

_Hope you enjoy the story!_

* * *

**Episode 7: A Hasty Retreat**

Vlad peered at the small, white humanoid creature standing in front of him.

"Now I must admit I am quite amused with your friend, Daniel. I'll have to remember to peel that special watch off of his dead body." With this declaration Vlad charged at Echo Echo, his fist glowing with ectoplasmic energy. Before Danny could react he watched in amazement as one Echo Echo turned into five Echo Echos.

"Stand back and cover your ears," Echo Echo commanded Danny with his eerily robotic voice. Danny did as he was told, watching as Vlad came even closer to the heroes.

"This ends now boys!" The Echo Echos spread out from each other and opened their mouths up wide.

"Wall of Sound!" Powerful sound waves erupted from the Sonorosians, hitting Vlad head on as he was knocked out of the air and onto the ground. The evil halfa writhed on the ground with his ears covered, the shock waves doing immense damage. Echo Echo stopped his assault, the clones forming back into one alien. Vlad stood up slowly, the sensation of pain etched in his every motion.

"You'll pay for that," he muttered as he searched for the strength to stand. Danny walked over to Echo Echo, changing back into his ghost form as he did.

"It's over Vlad. Give up now before we have to really do some damage to you." Before either party could respond, a spiraling portal of dark energy formed behind Vlad.

"Well, it would seem that's my cue to leave. Farewell for now Daniel. We'll see each other again very soon." With that Vlad was sucked into the portal behind him. Danny and Echo Echo ran towards the portal but it closed with a decisive "pop" before either one could enter it.

"Well, that was weird."

* * *

Jackie and Tucker ran as fast as they physically could. The task was easier said than done for Tucker who was never the pinnacle of physical fitness.

"How...much...further?" Tucker asked between heavy breaths.

"The entrance to Section 13 is close by. I just hope we're not too late." Tucker thought on Jackie's words, remembering how they left Gwen behind to fight the Shadow Khan. From what he had seen Gwen was pretty powerful. Tucker would go so far as to say she's as powerful as Danny. But there were a lot of Shadow Khan to deal with. On top of that, she had to face some guy named Darkstar who could steal people's energy.

"Gwen will be okay, I hope."

* * *

Darkstar stood back and watched as the Shadow Khan engaged Gwen in combat. The ninjas were no match for the super-powered teenager with each of the ninjas being thrown back by the Anodite's energy blasts.

"I should have known these worthless henchmen wouldn't be a match for her powers." Darkstar pushed aside the Shadow Khan that were in front of him, moving towards his target. Gwen continued to thrash Shadow Khan around, the crowd of ninjas slowly backing away from her as more and more of their men were beaten by her mana attacks. Darkstar raised his arm into the air, signaling to the Shadow Khan to retreat from Gwen. "I didn't expect them to do much damage to you, Gwendolyn. But they seemed to have at least weakened you. Now you'll be mine for the taking." The young villain raised his arms towards Gwen and fired out his dark energy blast, only to be matched by Gwen's pink mana blast as a form of defense.

"So what's the plan this time, Michael? Help some multi-dimensional creep destroy all of reality so that you get your old face back?" The battle between the two energy-users was locked in a stand still, with neither beam being pushed forward or backward by the other.

"Ah Gwen, you've always been able to read me so well. I must admit that regaining my former beauty is part of my motivation, but it is not all that drives me." The Shadow Khan watched on as their master battled the powerful alien girl.

"What, were you promised a harem of girls to suck dry?" Gwen retorted as she struggled to push against Darkstar's power.

"Why Gwen, your words hurt me. For your information, I was promised much more than a simple meal. No, once I destroy you I will given more power than even I could possibly imagine. My gifts will make your cousin's Omnitrix look like a preschool toy." The dark energy slowly began to overtake the pink energy, Gwen's power being drained from her.

"Damn it," she muttered.

"Once you are dead and gone, I will take down the great Ben Tennyson and his little sidekick, Levin. Your boyfriend will be crushed by my hand and I will take such sweet satisfaction in draining them both of every drop of energy they have."

Upon hearing these words spoken, Gwen's temper flared up along with her power. With her eyes and aura glowing a menacing magenta, Gwen unleashed a massive blast of mana, completely shattering Morningstar's assault and knocking him backward. The Shadow Khan moved out of the way as their master flew through their numbers, falling down outside of their crowd. Grabbing his head in pain, Michael slowly sat up and tried to regain his thoughts. Gwen flew over the crowd of Shadow Khan, her energy still emanating from her body with a strong fury.

"I won't let you hurt anyone, especially Ben and Kevin!" She raised her arm to strike but before she could a black portal of spiraling energy formed underneath Darkstar.

"Well, it seems our reunion will have to be cut short, lovely Gwen. We will meet again soon, though. Ta ta." With his final words spoken, Darkstar sunk into the portal, the Shadow Khan disappearing into the shadows as well. Gwen landed on the ground, her aura finally dimming as her exhaustion hit her. As Gwen looked down the road she noticed a group of men running towards her with guns drawn.

"Don't worry mam, we're here to...," the man leading them began. He was bald, dressed in an overcoat and seemed to be in his mid-30's. "Oh, crud."


End file.
